lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodiles
Crocodiles, sometimes called crocs, are reptiles that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands, the Outlands and the Marsh. Appearance In the Real World Crocodiles are reptiles that are typically 15-20 feet long. They have scales in various shades of green, from gray-green to bright emerald green, and a pair of long jaws with many sharp teeth. Crocodiles are often seen with their jaws wide open; they open their jaws to cool themselves because they lack sweat glands. In ''The Lion Guard In The Lion Guard, most crocodiles have teeth that resemble an alligator's rather than a true crocodile's. Their scales are green, and their eyes have yellow sclerae with black or brown pupils. They are most likely Nile crocodiles. Information In the Real World Crocodiles live mainly in the water. They are ambush predators, meaning that they wait for their prey to be close to them before they attack. They eat both water creatures such as fish and land mammals. They also sometimes live in groups, known as floats, with the biggest and strongest crocodile being the leader. Crocodiles know their place and keep to it but sometimes there is trouble which can lead to fatalities. In The Lion Guard In The Lion Guard, crocodiles can challenge the current leader of the float to a fight for their leadership, called a Mashindano. According to Ono, crocodiles are always violent. They hibernate during the Dry Season. Leaders of the Floats will show full determination for fights and the float won’t back down as long as their leader stays in the fight. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar A crocodile named Makuu was lying half-submerged in water. While playing Baobab Ball, Bunga jumps on his snout. He lifts his torso, glares in Bunga's direction, then turns and growls at Kion. Another crocodile appears during the song ''Zuka Zama''. Bunga walks out of its mouth shortly before it snaps its jaws shut. The Rise of Makuu In The Rise of Makuu, a crocodile float approaches Big Springs. Their leader, Pua, asks the hippo Basi is they may fish there. Basi denies, saying there are still too few fish, and requesting that they return later. Pua accepts without protest, provoking an outburst from the young crocodile Makuu. Makuu accuses Pua of weakness, and calls for a Mashindano. When the time for the Mashindano arrives, the crocodile float as well as the rest of the Pride Landers watch as Makuu and Pua brutally battle it out. Pua fights hard, but Makuu's youth and strength eventually overpowers him, and he ends up pinned to the ground. Pua taps out, giving in and surrendering his leadership. As a result, he is exiled from the float. As he leaves, Makuu leads his float into the lake as they chant his name. Makuu later leads the crocodiles into Big Springs without permission, driving out the hippos and causing everyone in the Pride Lands to move into a different place. When Kion attempts to reason with Makuu, the crocodile scorns him, and Kion leaves to seek advice from Pua. But despite Pua's suggestion to accept defeat, Kion decides to use the Roar of the Elders to show Makuu what he would be up against if it came to a fight. Kion's plan works, and the crocodiles leave Big Springs after hearing Basi's offer to return when the fish are more plentiful. Bunga the Wise swings above a crocodile]] A crocodile appears during the song ''Bunga the Wise'', waiting to ask Bunga for advice. The Kupatana Celebration During Jackal Style, the crocodile leader Makuu is shown glowering at a jackal pup. When a fish leaps out of the water, he snaps at it, but another jackal snatches it out of the air above him. ]] Later on, the crocodiles gather to celebrate Kupatana. Makuu is seen next to another crocodile, allowing a jerboa to go and stand in front of him. Fuli's New Family At Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga darts between the open jaws of a crocodile. Fuli grabs him and pulls him to safety before the crocodile can hurt him. Follow That Hippo! Beshte and Mtoto attempt to sneak past a group of crocodiles, but when the crocodiles catch sight of Mtoto's trunk, they close in for the attack. Beshte tells Mtoto to use his trunk to ward them off while he and Mtoto escape. After escaping, Beshte knocks Janja's Clan into the lake, where they are soon chased by crocodiles. Beware the Zimwi In the song ''Beware of the Zimwi'', the Zimwi's teeth are said to be sharper than a crocodile's. Never Roar Again When Makuu overhears that Kion will no longer use his roar, he uses the opportunity to take over the Flood Plains, but thanks to Kion, he and his float are thrown out. Ono's Idol Multiple crocodiles appear during the song ''Hadithi the Hero''. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Makuu and one of his float members try to launch an attack on Young Rhino in the Flood Plains, but they are stopped by Beshte and Basi. Later, after the Hippo Lanes are created, Makuu and his float try to attack Basi, but end up getting deceived by Beshte. Ono the Tickbird Makuu and his float band together to take down the rhinoceros Kifaru, after Makuu fails to reach his tickbird, Mwenzi. Although the Lion Guard arrive to stop them, Kifaru becomes the hero by knocking all of the crocodiles away with the log that got lodged on his horn. The Savannah Summit As Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles, he heads over to Pride Rock after receiving an invitation from Simba to attend the Savannah Summit. But before Makuu can announce his arrival, he is pounced upon by Kion, refusing to let him ruin the summit. But the crocodile tells him to calm down as he was invited, to which Simba confirms. Makuu assures the King that he is grateful for the invitation and wishes to prove that he's serious about his leadership duties, leaving the other leaders weary. Then, he and the other leaders head to Mizimu Grove for the summit, with Zazu and Simba assuring him and everyone else that everyone is welcome. Once there, the Guard is impressed that the event is going well and that even Makuu is behaving himself. However, they soon realise that he's already missing, and Mtoto alerts them to Makuu's presence down at the watering hole. Then, Makuu is trying to make negotiations with Bupu by the Watering Hole. He explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near his Watering Hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, who strikes back in retaliation. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains what he was trying to do, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. Kion warns Makuu that he won't allow him to ruin it and Makuu slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Later, Makuu tries to negotiate with Bupu again at Pride Rock with Simba's help, but Kion pounces on him again, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue the negotiations since nobody will trust him. At sunset, the Lion Guard locate Makuu in a clearing, having heard an animal plan an attack on him. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion and, after discovering that the pit was full of rotten fruit, wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and completed his journey through the Circle of Life. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. After their confession, Makuu turns up. Makuu states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands, and mentions how badly he was treated. Even Kion bows his head in shame at his words. Much to their relief though, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makuu and his float are seen entering a cave to begin their hibernation, closely monitored by the Lion Guard, who prevent animals from disturbing them. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie As Makuu and his float sleep, the Lion Guard unknowingly drives a herd of antelope into a canyon close to their sleeping cave, which awakens the crocodiles. After Kiburi questions him, Makuu denies knowing what is happening, but states his determination to find out. He walks out of the cave, and is greeted by Bunga. Kion approaches him, and questions him, to which Makuu reveals the situation. He explains the crocodiles way of hibernating during the Dry Season. Ono states his responsibility for the dilemma, and after Kiburi threatens him, Makuu assists Kion in defending the egret. Trying to figure out what to do, Kion suggests that Makuu talk to Simba, and he agrees. Makuu tells his float to stay near the cave until he gets back. Kiburi tries to protest until Makuu asserts his leadership and Kiburi submits. During the talk Makuu tries to tell Simba the importance of the water that he and his float needs, and Simba understands and assures him that he'll that have it. Makuu is grateful, wishing to resolve the matter peacefully. But then he is alerted by Ono that his float is scattered everywhere, which angers Simba, who is under the impression that Makuu wants to solve the matter peacefully. Makuu promises that he does, and he comes to the conclusion that someone defied his direct order. But just as he starts to leave to round up his float he is stopped by Simba saying that they are so close to a solution, and suggests that the Guard rounds up the crocodiles to which he agrees too. Then, he breaks up the fight between Kiburi and Kion asking his float member what is he doing. Kiburi responds by saying what he should have told them to do. Makuu reminds Kiburi that he was going to talk to Simba about their predicament, and how he found a solution to their problem; however when Makuu sees that Kiburi isn't satisfied with the conditions the crocodile tries to reason with him, but suggests that Kiburi tries the same actions in the Outlands Makuu is challenged by Kiburi to a Mashindano, and Makuu reminds him of the tradition. But Kiburi already knows and awaits at Lake Matope at sunset. Then, the duel begins. Kiburi puts up a good fight but ultimately taps out, with Makuu winning the duel. He hears Kiburi boasts about his plan about defeating King Simba. But when the king returns unharmed, Makuu says he had no idea of this scheme and Simba believes him. Seeing that Kiburi has lost, Makuu states that he and his followers aren't welcome in his float and allows the King to decide their punishment. He watches as Kiburi and his friends get banished to the Outlands. Rafiki's New Neighbors Whilst resting with his float, Makuu is disturbed by Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha. The Morning Report Kion remembers the day when he first met Pua and his float. After ditching Zazu, he and Bunga make their way over to Pua's watering hole, where Bunga shows his bravery by ordering the crocodiles to move out of their way while Kion remains cautious of their presence. Makuu and the rest of his float laugh but Bunga refuses to leave, challenging Makuu by mistake. When Kion also steps up to save his friend, Makuu and the crocs start to circle around the pair until Zazu drops down to introduce Kion as Simba's son. Pua is shocked at this revelation, but Makuu states that they challenged him. Pua agrees that rules are rules, and even Simba respects the ways of the crocodiles. Zazu agrees and states that he, too, understands their ways, and offers himself in exchange for Kion's freedom, by leaping into Makuu's mouth. This surprises Makuu, and Pua is impressed by such bravery. So, not wishing to upset the King, he allows the three to go free. Makuu reluctantly obliges to his leader's orders, grumbling that he wasn't that hungry anyway. Pua warns Kion not to come here uninvited again. The Little Guy Makuu is training his float, when the Lion Guard notice and start to intervene, believing them to be fighting without cause. A gecko named Hodari halts their actions, explaining how the crocodiles are merely training to improve their techniques. Ono dejectedly confesses that he forgot, and the Guard apologize to Makuu, who promptly resumes training. Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. As they continue, Beshte and Hodari approach him, with the hippo explaining how his gecko friend has a question he'd like to ask. After stuttering, Makuu orders him to spit it out, eager to continue training. Hodari does so, and asks him if he can join his float, and to [http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Give_a_Little_Guy_a_Chance Give a Little Guy a Chance]. But Makuu laughs him away, wondering what a tiny gecko can do to help a crocodile. Much later, Makuu discovers from the Lion Guard that Kiburi and his float have recently been spotted in the Pride Lands. They offer him some help, but he refuses, stating that crocodiles can take care of themselves. Not too long after, Kiburi's float approaches Makuu's, and the two engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float are easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper-hand in the fight. Hodari reminds Kiburi that the crocodile way is for a Mashindano to take place, but he is swiped by Kiburi's tail into a tree. Makuu admits that the gecko is right, but Kiburi strikes Makuu again. Ono soon spots the ongoing attack, and, although Makuu never wants assistance, the Lion Guard decide that on this occasion he needs it. They approach the battle scene, and start defending Makuu's float from their attackers. Kion tries to save Makuu, but is stopped by Tamka. Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. When close enough, Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu uses his tail again to knock Kiburi away. With all of Kiburi's float in front of them, Kion proceeds to use the Roar to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu commends the little gecko and offers him a position in the float if he is still interested. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as his new float members chant his name in unison. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Kiburi and his float attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. But Kion orders Beshte to clear the way, and the hippo promptly bashes into Tamka, causing a chain effect which ends with the float in the water. Later, he and his float trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, and Kiburi even takes a snap at Ono. But when the Lion Guard can't think of a way out, Kion uses his Roar to force the crocodiles away. The Kilio Valley Fire Kiburi's float starts attacking Ma Tembo's herd with the hyenas and the jackals during a fire in Kilo Valley. The Pride Lands loses Kilo Valley and the Army of Scar stays there. Scar orders them to stay there he says that it's part of his plan to destroy the Pride Lands. Everyone says that this place is a dump Janja, Reirei and Mzingo sing about who will run the dump. When they look over to Kiburi he says that he doesn't sing. They continue their fighting on who will run the dumb. The Zebra Mastermind While Kiburi goes to a big meeting with Janja and Reirei Tamka and Nudil think about what they're gonna eat. They soon spot Thurston alone sleeping the in the Outlands. Tamka and Nudil asks about the guard's weakness and Thurston explains if they rub their tummies they will fall asleep. The crocs go up to the guard and try it but it doens't work. Kion uses the roar to blow them away. Later they meet up with Cheezi, Chungu and Goigoi and they fight over what part of Thurston they wanna eat. The Lion Guard comes to save him. The Hyena Resistance After hearing about The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to attack Jasiri's clan. However Kion uses his roar and they lose. Beshte and the Beast {| | Kiburi and Tamka are at Big Springs facing off Basi's Pod along with the rest of Scar's army. Shujaa comes to fight them he starts throwing rocks at the jackals and hyenas. Scar soon hears that a gorilla defeated all them at once. He comes up with a plan and orders his army to keep attacking so Shujaa can mess up the Pride lands for them. They soon come but Kion roars at them and blows them away. Later they face Basi again the lion guard helps the hippos but Shujaa scares them away again. Pride Landers Unite! Kion asks Makuu to teach the other Pride landers how to fight but when Ma Tembo and Boboka don't do his move right he leaves. In the Outlands Scar finds out what Kion has been doing and orders his army to attack Makuu's Watering Hole. Kion and his team of Pride Landers come to save the day. Makuu thanks them for saving his Watering Hole and says that he'll do the same to them in the future. The Queen's Visit A couple of crocodiles from Kiburi's float tried to help the jackals attack Queen Dhahabu, Tiifu and Zuri. However they were saved by Starehe and Raha. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Three of Scar's troops attack Mizimu Grove including Kiburi and the other three named members of his float. Battle for the Pride Lands Makku's float helps the Pride Landers fight Scar's Army. Kiburi and his float help fight the Pride Landers. After the Lion Guard defeat Scar Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Kiburi leaves and says that nobody tells the crocodiles what to do. When the guard leaves the Pride Lands to go to the Tree of Life Bunga gives Makuu's float high fives. The Harmattan Crocodiles appear during the song The Tree of Life. The Accidental Avalanche Crocodiles appear in the painting to the next landmark in the Marsh. Return to the Pride Lands Makuu watches the competion between Kion's guard and Vitani's guard. Makuu is shocked when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to lift up Pride Rock. Trivia * If a croc's egg is incubated below 84 degrees F, most if not all of the young will be female. * Crocodile eggs are only approximately two inches tall. * A fully grown Nile crocodile can reach a length of up to 20 feet, but in the Lion Guard, they seem closer to 10 feet long. * Crocodiles belong to a family of reptiles known as the crocodilians. Despite their lizard-like appearances, crocodilians are more closely related to birds than to any other reptile living today. ** Crocodilians and their extinct relatives are part of a group called Archosauria, which also includes birds, non-avian dinosaurs, and pterosaurs. * Ways to tell crocodiles apart from alligators: ** Crocodiles usually have a pointed and angular snout, while alligators have a broad and rounded snout. ** Alligators have only the upper teeth visible when the mouth is closed, unlike crocodiles. (The Lion Guard's portrayal of crocodiles with overlapping jaws like an alligator is a significant error) ** Alligators are black or gray with a pale underside. * Crocodiles in the Lion Guard are drawn with four clawed fingers on each hand. In real life, crocodilians have five fingers, and only three fingers possess claws (a common trait among archosaurs). * Recent studies have shown crocodiles will occasionally eat fruit despite being carnivores. Notable Crocodiles in The Lion Guard * Kiburi * Kiburi's Float * Makuu's Float * Makuu * Male Crocodile * Nduli * Pua * Tamka Category:Animals Crocodiles C, H, J, Mol, Mon, Mot, R, Sc, Sk, V Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Reptiles Category:Marsh's Inhabitants